Confess Your Love
by Animefreak0831
Summary: The war is over and the Konoha 12 are getting together and this is Narutos chance to finally confess his newfound Feelings to Hinata. Oneshot


First Fic so please be honest

"Thoughts"

"Normal speaking"

Naruto was getting ready for the night out with the rest of the Konoha 12 their first night out together since Sasuke came back but he was nervous because he knew that Hinata was going to be there. He didn't know when he started falling in love with her but every time he saw her after the war his heart would jump into his throat and he would immediately drop whatever he was holding (which was embarrassing seeing as he was the hero who ended the war and had killed the Juubi, yet he couldn't keep ahold of himself in front of a girl).

He hadn't confessed his feeling to Hinata yet because he was afraid that she had stopped loving him because she had been spending more time with her team and hadn't been following him or fainting around him anymore. But tonight was the night he would finally tell her how he felt. What better night than the reunion of the Konoha 12.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm late" Naruto said as he jumped from roof to roof on his way to the barbecue restaurant they had all agreed to meet at "I wonder how everybody has been doing"

He landed in front of the restaurant and walked in and immediately saw the rest of the Konoha 12 sit"

He landed in front of the restaurant and walked in and immediately saw the rest of the Konoha 12 sitting at a table in the back. What surprised him a little to see was that Neji and Tenten were sitting next to each other with Neji's arm around her waist and the same going for Choji and Ino. He hadn't heard that they got together. What he knew he'd see was Sakura and Lee next to each other doing the exact same thing. Looks like everybody had finally gotten together.

"Yo Naruto" Shikamaru and Choji both said at the same time.

"Hey guys"

He sat down and looked around at the group. Everybody was dressed in their shinobi clothes and were talking and laughing with each other.

He looked over at Hinata and couldn't help but stare she was beautiful as always and he couldn't help but think how could he not have noticed her before. She didn't notice him staring because she was talking to Shino about a previous mission but everybody else did especially Sasuke.

"Hey dobe is there something on Hinata's face or is there another reason that you're staring at her like that"

Hinata immediately whirled around and saw that Naruto was staring at her. They both blushed and immediately looked down as they caught each other's eyes.

"Shut up teme I wasn't staring"

"Hn sure you weren't that's why your blushing"

"Was Naruto-kun staring at me? No why would he do that he doesn't like me. I mean sure we fought together during the war but that doesn't mean anything Hinata thought."

The night progressed with a lot of laughter and reminiscing for the group even Sasuke laughed once even though everybody stared at him after he did.

It was the end of the night and everybody had gone home except for Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home Hinata-Chan? I wouldn't want you walking home alone in the dark"

"Y-yes N-n-naruto-kun thank you"

"No problem Hinata-Chan I actually wanted to talk to you about something"

"O-oh w-what did y-you want t-to t-talk to m-me about?"

"W-well umm I just well you know….." "damn why is this so hard I asked out Sakura-Chan dozens of times and I never felt like this."

"N-naruto-kun?"

"O-oh sorry I was just thinking well Hinata-Chan I was wondering if maybe you would want to go get some ramen with me sometime?"

"He can't mean a date could he? No he must mean as friends right? Oh please mean a date please please."

"D-do y-y-you m-mean l-like a date Naruto-Kun?"

"Only if you want it to be a d-date Hinata-Chan."

"Eeeeeeeee yes yes I would love to" Hinata yelled as she launched herself at him

They both fell over with the force of Hinata's outburst and Hinata was on top of Naruto only after they noticed the position they were in did they both blushed deeply yet both were dancing on the inside and couldn't believe their luck.

"What the hell " Naruto thought "Hinata-Chan I…I love you I've loved you for months now"

Hinata couldn't speak this was what she had wanted for so long and now she finally had it. So instead of saying anything she leaned forward and planted her lips firmly against Naruto's he immediately responded back and the two melted into a kiss of pure passion and love that neither wanted to end. Hinata pulled back first "I love y-you too Naruto-Kun"

They were about to kiss again until they heard a cough and they both looked up to see Neji standing in front of them. They hadn't noticed that they were in front of the hyuga compound.

"Excuse me Naruto but if you are done with my cousin she needs to get to bed and I don't think her father would approve of her in such a suggestive position in public"

It was then that they noticed the position that they were still in and Hinata immediately got off of Naruto and helped him up the whole time Naruto was getting glares from Neji.

"W-well N-naruto-Kun ill see you t-tomorrow for our d-date ok"

"Ok Hinata-Chan ill see you tomorrow have sweet dreams" and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"See ya Neji" Naruto said walking away to his apartment

"Goodnight Naruto, Hinata-Sama you should get to sleep"

"O-ok Neji-Kun"

As Naruto and Hinata both got into their beds they both had the same thoughts racing through their mind. That they finally had gotten the person they wanted most in their life and that everything would be great from now on. And as they both fell asleep they had dreams of each other and the years that they had to lok forward to with each other and their Friends and family.


End file.
